


Remembrances before Recreation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [190]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy sh-- cow!  You guys sure we can eat all of this?  We're only going to the zoo for a few hours, not backpacking in the mountains."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrances before Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 August 2016  
> Word Count: 466  
> Prompt: blossom  
> Summary: "Holy sh-- cow! You guys sure we can eat all of this? We're only going to the zoo for a few hours, not backpacking in the mountains."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set approximately seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The D20 said this was supposed to focus on Kelly and Jacob. I wasn't sure how to do that without resorting to tropes I've already used, particularly Jacob's drawing people. So I shifted focus a little and kept the Baptiste family, and Kelly, involved. And I love that Simone and Damien have stepped into these roles of guardianship for Jacob, giving him an extended family he adores.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hi, Damien!" Jacob says as his friend walks into the kitchen. Jacob and Simone are busy making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for their picnic lunch at the zoo. His two favorite people have the day off and are going to spend it with him while his fathers both work. "We have lots of good stuff for our picnic."

"That's great, buddy," Damien says and pats him on the back. He reaches over to snag a handful of the baby carrots, chuckling when Simone slaps the back of his hand. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," she replies, trying and failing to convince him that her frown is real. "Those are for the picnic. If you're that hungry, you should've come down for breakfast."

Jacob giggles, but keeps working on spreading the jelly on the sandwich he's making. Once it's made to his satisfaction, he completes the sandwich and hands it to Simone to put in the baggy. He waits to see if there's another sandwich to make, then grins as Damien looks into the backpack cooler.

"Holy sh-- cow! You guys sure we can eat all of this? We're only going to the zoo for a few hours, not backpacking in the mountains."

Simone starts to tick the items off on her fingers. "Let's see. We each have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a turkey and cheese sandwich, plus chips, carrots, celery sticks, apple slices, and juice boxes. I think that's a pretty decent lunch and snack, don't you?"

"I suppose you're right," he says, then winks at Jacob. "But where's the candy?"

"Nope, you're buying that when we get to the zoo."

"You promised, Damien!" Jacob adds, and gives him the puppy eyes look.

Damien reaches over to hold a hand over his eyes, making Jacob laugh. "Put those things away! They're deadly. And yes, I remember I promised to buy cotton candy and the big licorice whips at the zoo. And I'll even buy you a snow cone, but only if you let me make a quick stop before we go."

"Snow cone? Okay!"

Simone quirks a brow at Damien until he finally says, "I have flowers for Kelly's grave. I've been leaving them once a week. It'll be a quick trip, I swear."

"I didn't know you did that," she says with a soft smile. "At least now the flowers I see when I visit her grave make sense. But yeah, it's fine. It'll probably help us escape a little of the mid-morning traffic."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't bother trying to do it closer to dawn, like I usually do."

"Thank you, Damien."

He grins and pulls her into a hug. "I still miss her, too, and I don't want her to think I've forgotten about her, even with everything that's happened."


End file.
